Trouble With A Ribbon
by KatieSango
Summary: I love them both so much. I don't even know how this happened." The P.O.V. will change depending on my mood.


**Trouble With A Ribbon**

**Chapter one: Once-in-a-week**

**Summary: "I love them both so much. I don't even know how this happened."**

**--**

Jacob Black stood leaning against the side of my house with his arms folded tight over his massive chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open just slightly. I could hear his soft snoring.

"What a free-loader," Aunt Rose grumbled from behind me. I frowned and touched her face lightly; letting her re-live everything that had happened while I was young. She snorted, "You didn't see what he did to me while you weren't here. What he said about you."

I rolled my eyes. Something I picked up from Jake.

"I've already had that talk with Jacob." I replied softly turning back to the beautiful and exhausted face that was Jacob's. _He's always tired, _I thought with a smile. _He's always here protecting me. As if I need protection. _I thought about my family. How at least one of them was always with me.

"Okay Aunt Rose I'm here now and you see Jake so can I go?" I was almost bouncing up and down with anticipation. This was a once-a-week thing; me and Jake get to spend one afternoon together. Just the two of us.

Of course Daddy had put Aunt Rose in charge of me while he and Mommy were gone. He knew she was less effected by my ability to get what I want when it matters. And this matters.

"Whatever," She growled. Yes! I leaned up to kiss her cheek and made my way slowly and silently toward Jake. "When you get home you're taking two baths."

_Whatever it takes, _I thought smugly.

"Hey Jacob," I whispered as I approached his sleeping form. I glanced behind me to see if Rose was still there. Nope. But that doesn't mean she's not hiding somewhere nearby…_Oh well,_ I leaned up and kissed Jake's cheek lightly.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. A grin spread wide over his face. His teeth gleaming against his skin. "Hey Ness," He kissed my forehead and I heard a low hiss from somewhere in the trees. So she was watching. I grinned.

"So where are we going this time?" I lifted my hand to his face and showed him all our previous afternoon's; the lake, Seattle, La Push beach…

He took my hand in his. "Chill Ness you'll see soon enough." Ugh! I hate surprises. _'Something you picked up from your mother.' _Daddy had said with a laugh.

The expression on my face must have tipped him off 'cause he started laughing. Stupid shape-shifter.

"Sorry sweetie but that's how it is." He ruffled my hair and pulled me against his bare chest. "You'll enjoy it," He whispered. "I promise."

I touched his face and gave him a picture of Rose and Em. They were kissing. It was a very chaste kiss. Then a picture of Alice with Jazz holding her.

I was pretty sure he got the message.

"Not yet Ness," He said while shaking his head. I sighed. "I don't think your parent's are ready to smell _that _kind of werewolf scent on you."

"Shape-shifter," I corrected him.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. I mimicked him. "Plus if we did _that_ I think your Aunt would have my head and hang it over her fire place." He laughed.

"We don't have a fire place Jake," I thought for a moment. "Except for the one in my house."

"Well, then, would you mind seeing my dead face on your mantle?" He was joking I know but still…

"Hey now Nessie, jeez, don't do that. Oh jeez you're just like Bells." His hands cradled my face gently.

"Don't joke like that Jake. I got a mental picture." I wiped the tears away before they could spill over. "And that's not hard for me to do."

"It was a joke Ness," He whispered kindly. "Like I'd let Blondie touch me." He let out one short laugh and kissed me softly.

Then he pulled away all too quickly. "Let's get going Ness." He took my hand in his and lead the way into the depths of the woods.

--

**A/N: W00t! I can't wait for all of you to see where this leads! It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I haven't written anything else but I have the whole story in my head. Please, please, please for the love of Edward--or Jake if you prefer!--R&R! It doesn't have to be a nice review you can criticize! Just tell me if you want more and maybe give me tips ect. I'm an aspiring author in need of practice--and since I won't let my Mom read anything I write--I need your help! So yeah. Criticism, tips and love are welcome! **


End file.
